prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure Ondo ~Smile Wink~
is a song sung by Gojō Mayumi that can be found in the Pretty Cure Gymnastics & Pretty Cure Ondo ~Smile Wink~ single. Lyrics |-|Romaji= "Min'na-! Purikyua ondo ga hajimaru yo-" (Puri Purikyua Kyua Purikkyua sore) Uchiagemashou gugutto ne (hai) Egao no hanabi dodon to ne (a! Yoisho) Warau kao ni wa sachi yadoru (tte iushi) Yana koto atte mo Win! Win! de Wink!! Migi muite hoi! Ohoho no hoi Hidari muite hai! Wahaha no hai Purikyua (Purikyua) kirakira puriti Chikyū wa (chikyū wa) Go raundo miagete Go ran (a, sore) Purikyua ondo de nihon bare~♪ (Puri Purikyua Kyua Purikkyua sore) Tachiagarimasho sukutto ne (hai) Namida wo fuite kiritto ne (a! Yoisho) Ganbaru senaka ni yume yadoru (tte iushi) Hekotarenai yo Fun! Fun! de Funk!! Mae muite hai! Ahaha de hai Ushiro muite poi! Popopoi no poi Purikyua (Purikyua) Kyua Kyua puriti Hateshinai (hateshinai) uchū shinka ni muchū (a, sore) Purikyua ondo de yōki dane~♪ (Sōre) (A! Yoisho) (A, dōshita) (A , sore sore sore) Butsukari atte ga ganto ne (hai) Te wo toriatte gyugyutto ne (a! Yoisho) Kenka suru hodo naka ga ī (tte iushi) Nakanaori shite Ring! Ring! de Link!! Uwamuite pui! Pupupui no pui! Shita muite hei! Ehehe no hei! Purikyua (Purikyua) kirakira puriti Akarui (akarui) sekai wa ni natte seikai (a, sore) Purikyua ondo de nihon bare~♪ |-|Kanji= 「みんなー！プリキュア音頭がはじまるよー」 (プリプリキュアキュア　プリッキュア　ソレ) 打ち上げましょう　ググッとね(ハイ) 笑顔の花火　ドドンとね(ア！ヨイショ) 笑う顔には　幸やどる(って言うし) ヤなことあっても Win！ Win！でWink！！ 右向いて　ホイ！ オホホのホイ 左向いて　ハイ！ ワハハのハイ プリキュア(プリキュア) キラキラ　プリティ 地球は(地球は)Goラウンド　見上げてGoらん(ア、ソレ) プリキュア音頭で　日本晴れ〜♪ (プリプリキュアキュア　プリッキュア　ソレ) 立ち上がりましょ　スクっとね(ハイ) 涙をふいて　キリっとね(ア！ヨイショ) がんばる背中に　夢やどる(って言うし) へこたれないよ Fun！ Fun！でFunk！！ 前向いて　ハイ！ アハハでハイ 後ろ向いて　ポイ！ ポポポイのポイ プリキュア(プリキュア) キュアキュア　プリティ 果てしない(果てしない)宇宙　進化に夢中(ア、ソレ) プリキュア音頭で　陽気だね〜♪ (ソーレ) (ア！ヨイショ) (あ、どうした) (ア、ソレソレソレ) ぶつかり合って　ががんとね(ハイ) 手を取り合って　ぎゅぎゅっとね(ア！ヨイショ) けんかするほど　仲がいい(って言うし) 仲直りして Ring！ Ring！でLink！！ 上向いて　プイ！プププイのプイ！ 下向いて　ヘイ！エヘヘのヘイ！ プリキュア(プリキュア)キラキラ　プリティ 明るい(明るい)世界　輪になって正解(ア、ソレ) プリキュア音頭で　日本晴れ〜♪ |-|English= "Everyone-! The Pretty Cure marching song is about to begin!" (Pretty Pretty Cure Cure Pretty Cure oh yes) Let's launch all our energy on this drum (Yes) And let the fireworks of smiles go ba-bang (Ah! There we go) Happiness will always dwell on your laughing face (You don't say) Let's do things we hate and Win! Win! A Wink!! Face to the right heave! H-h-h-heave-ho Face to the left high! H-h-h-high-ho Pretty Cure (Pretty Cure) are shining amazingly The emerald Earth (The emerald Earth) goes round as I look up and Go (Ah, yes) Pretty Cure are marching in sunny Japan~♪ (Pretty Pretty Cure Cure Pretty Cure oh yes) Let's take a risk by transforming right here (Yes) And swiftly wipe away all of those tears (Ah! There we go) My dreams dwell on my back if I do my best (You don't say) If I'm discouraged I'll have Fun! Fun! With Funk!! Facing forward high! Ahaha so high Facing backward scoop! Sc-sc-scoop it out Pretty Cure (Pretty Cure) Cure Cure so pretty It's infinite (It's infinite) this world's crazy evolution (Ah, yes) Pretty Cure are marching oh so cheerfully~♪ (Yes) (Ah! There we go) (Oh, what happened) (A, yes yes yes) We strike firmly against the round drum (Yes) And hold hands as tightly as we can right here (Ah! There we go) It's okay if we were to fight a lot because (You don't say) We can make up in the Ring! Ring! And Link!! Face to the sky up! Up-up-up we go! Face to the ground hey! Ehehe oh hey! Pretty Cure (Pretty Cure) are shining amazingly It is so bright (It is so bright) the world's wheel of right answers (Ah, yes) Pretty Cure are marching in sunny Japan~♪ Audio Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Insert Songs